


An Afternoon Visit

by Atsuko_Cavendish



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsuko_Cavendish/pseuds/Atsuko_Cavendish
Summary: Daryl visits Diana to investigate something and ends up showing an unexpected side





	An Afternoon Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to Hikarilie for beta reading for me, check out their fics as well.

Even before stepping out of the elevator, Daryl could already hear the loud, high-pitched, upbeat music trying to rip her ears apart from the inside out. She pinched the bridge of her nose before ringing the bell of the only apartment on this floor.

Diana opened the door and her smile immediately went icy when she saw who her visitor was.

 

“Good afternoon, Diana.” Daryl tried her best to keep her own smile from dropping as well, suspecting it might look just as artificial as Diana’s, if not more.

 

“Aunt Daryl, always a pleasure to see you.” It was as if Diana wasn’t even trying to hide the venom in her voice. “Come inside, I’ll go and hang your coat.”

 

Daryl entered after handing over her coat and watched Diana disappear into the kitchen.

“By the Nines, what is this, erm, music?”

 

“Oh, hi Daryl. This is called Nightcore.” Akko poked her head around a corner to a room with colorful lights flashing. “Was I playing it too loud? Our neighbors never complain since we don’t have any. The three floors below us are all server and storage rooms and this is the top floor. I’ll turn it down a bit.”

 

Before Daryl could answer, the Japanese’s head was gone again, the door closed and the music became quiet and muffled.

 

“So, I made some tea. Let’s sit down and talk, shall we?” Diana carried a tray with a pot and two cups into the living room which had an impressive view over downtown London, no walls to disturb the giant windows on two sides.

  


After Daryl sat down Diana poured the tea and added some honey while she asked the important question. “What do we owe your visit today to? It’s not often you’re coming to meet me in person instead of just sending a letter or calling. And even then you usually ask to meet me in a restaurant instead of coming into my apartment.”

 

“Yes, I was just…” Daryl lost her line of thought, the muffled music in the background making her turn her head every now and then. “Your old classmate, Atsuko was it? Is she visiting you?”

 

“No, Daryl, we’re living here together. Akko moved in with me after school so she could continue studying magic which wasn’t a possibility in her homeland.”

A smile appeared on Diana’s lips while she looked towards the Japanese girl’s room.

“As her best friend it felt wrong for me to let her leave when she would have better chances of reaching her goals here in Britain.”

 

“I see. And this music? Is she being this loud every day?”

 

“Not every day, no. She’s currently doing what she calls a charity stream. She’s playing games on her computer for twelve whole hours while playing music. People online can watch her and ask her questions. To have higher chances of their questions being seen they give her money which she gives to a charity fund. She does these once a year, I was confused at first but it does seem to be pretty lucrative, she raised 50,000 pounds last year. But you’re not here to discuss my roommate’s pastimes, are you?” Diana skeptically raised an eyebrow.

 

“No, I wasn’t originally. But I believe the question I wanted to ask you already answered itself.” Daryl sighed and smiled softly while looking out the window watching the cars passing by on the streets below looking like tiny toys from up there.

 

“What are you talking about? This really isn’t like you at all. You leave the mansion so rarely, and it’s a long way from Wedinburgh down here to London. You wouldn’t just come here for a simple question and then say it answered itself.” Diana leaned back in her armchair and crossed her arms, a little pout on her lips.

 

“You see, I was worried about you. About your future. I so often try to set up dates for you, yet you always either decline or go to meet the guys I look up for you once and are as polite as possible while letting them know it all won’t lead anywhere. I was scared you’d end up alone, but now I know I never needed to worry about that in the first place.”

A deep sigh left Daryl’s mouth while she looked up from the cars and looked right into Diana’s eyes, a small genuine smile on her lips.

“You probably think I’m some kind of monster, but all I ever did was for you. I often was cold to you, but that’s only because you remind me so much of her. I loved my big sister and I very much love you. Losing her was hard for me, and when she passed I gave her a promise. That I would raise you to be the very best version you could be.

And to me that included making sure you won’t ever be alone in your life, that you have a partner by your side who’s as important to you as your father used to be to your mother.”

 

“I understand.” Diana’s voice cracked slightly. She looked back into Daryl’s eyes and took a deep breath before she continued. “Mother’s passing was a hard trial for the entire family indeed. But I am still very young, I have no plans of finding a partner yet. Maybe we can discuss this in a few years from now. I’m glad that you simply being here made you see that, but if I may ask, how exactly did this question answer itself for you by just being here?”

 

“What are you talking about my dear girl? No plans of finding a partner? You can tell me the truth, I won’t judge you. It’s obvious you’re in a relationship with Atsuko, aren’t you?”

 

“WHAT?” Diana all but jumped out of her chair, almost spilling her tea on herself.

“I have no such relationship with her, Akko is but a mere roommate! There is absolutely nothing between us, I could never… I could never…”

The usually composed prodigy of the Cavendish family blushed furiously while starting to mumble.

 

“Diana, sweetie. It’s alright.” Daryl placed a hand on the girl’s shaking arm.

This was new for both of them, but it didn’t feel unwelcome.

“You’re a lesbian, so what? Many important famous witches were. And Atsuko makes you happy, doesn’t she? I could see the way you smiled when you were talking about her. Your eyes had the same glitter they used to have years ago when you were a child and talked about Chariot’s performances. As I said, all I want for you is to find your own happiness, and that seems to be with her.”

 

“But I can’t. We’re just friends. I don’t want to be a burden for her. It’d be complicated if she were to reject me. I don’t want to lose her as a friend, she’s too important for me.”

 

“Take your time then. If you ever need any help, I want you to know you can always come to me. I should have made that clear to you years ago.”

 

“Thank you, aunt Daryl. I will need a while to think about all of this. Can I call you in a few days?” Diana got up and put the tea utensils back on the tray, hand still slightly shaking.

 

“Actually, I will be staying in London for a few weeks. How about I invite you two for dinner on Friday? Just as friends, of course, so I can get to know my niece’s _roommate_ better.”

Daryl got up as well and went to grab her coat.

 

“That sounds nice. I believe we have time, I’ll ask Akko once her stream is done. Thank you very much for the invitation. We can discuss the details tomorrow. Here's your coat, now excuse me while I take care of this.”

Diana nodded to the tray she was carrying and disappeared through the arch into the kitchen again to clean up the dishes.

 

Daryl’s hand hovered over the doorknob for a bit before she decided otherwise and went to knock on Akko’s door.

The brunette took a few seconds before she opened the door and poked her head out again.

 

“Yeah? Oh, Daryl. I don’t want to be rude, but can you make it quick? I’m kinda in the middle of something.” The brunette flashed an apologetic smile.

 

“Yes, I’m aware. Diana clued me into the details. It won’t take long. I just wanted to ask you what you think about her.”

 

“What I think about Diana?” Akko put her index finger and thumb to her lower lip and pulled on it in thought. “Hmm, she lets me live with her, she is always by my side and I couldn’t possibly imagine living without her. So I’d say I love her. She’s my girlfriend after all.”

 

Daryl let out a small chuckle before she nodded and answered. “That’s a satisfactory response, I’m glad to hear she’s so important to you. But I believe you should talk to her about this, she doesn’t seem to have realized that you two are dating yet. You can go back to your viewers now.”

 

“Oh, alright then. Wait. She doesn’t know? How? We’ve been going out for four years now.

Uhh, thanks for letting me know I guess. I’ll fix that ASAP. Bye.”

The door closed between a frazzled brunette and the older blonde smiling knowingly while shaking her head.

 

‘These girls,’ Daryl thought while closing the apartment door behind her and stepping on the elevator, ‘one day they’re going to be my death.’


End file.
